


Your Sweet Company

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [13]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Getting Together, Meet-Cute, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: When the coffeeshop on campus is super crowded, Clary and Izzy meet for the first time. Izzy hopes there are a lot more meetings.





	Your Sweet Company

“Hey,” comes the apologetic drawl from the pretty redhead standing over Izzy. “Can I sit with you? It's super crowded.”

“Oh, of course!” Izzy moves her bag down to the floor instead of the seat across from her. 

The redhead sits down, almost spilling her coffee as she juggles books and papers and pens. Finally she pours them down on the table with a groan. “I'll clean this up in a sec,” she assures her. 

Izzy pulls the earbuds out. She hadn't had music playing anyway – she likes to stay aware of her surroundings, but she also wants to discourage guys from coming up and hitting on her while she's trying to work. “It's fine,” she responds easily, moving her own papers closer. “I'm Izzy, by the way.”

The redhead looks up from her mess to smile brightly at her. “Clary.”

“What's that short for?”

“Clarissa.”

“Oh, that's pretty.”

Clary smiles, a little dimly, like she's used to hearing it. “Thanks.”

Izzy lets it drop for now, half-heartedly works on her homework assignment, and watches Clary from under her eyelashes. Clary, it seems, is an artist, obviously skilled. Izzy would have guessed the interest by styling alone, but messy artist is very fashionable right now, so she could have been any girl on more than two social media sites.

Izzy herself has been accused of that, from time to time. She doesn't let it get to her. 

But this Clary, _Clarissa_ , she could get to her, if Izzy lets her. Maybe she shouldn't. Maybe she should just finish her drink and wrap up this assignment and go home, and leave this Clary girl alone. Hell, with the way straight girls like to mimic gay fashion, it's possible this girl doesn't mean to be sending vibes. Izzy likes to think of herself as astute, but everyone's wrong sometimes, especially when it comes to relationships.

But Izzy could imagine taking this Clary on a date. Something artsy. To a gallery, or maybe the botanical garden on campus. A picnic if the weather is nice. Pay for the catering, but doll it up like she did it herself. Bring her a lily. Let her smell it, smile into it, then lean in and kiss her soundly then softly, pull away and leave her leaning in for more.

_Oh, screw it._

Izzy scribbles her name and phone number down on a scrap of paper and then packs up her belongings. She snatches up her half-full cup as she stands, and then floats at Clary's shoulder. When she looks up, Izzy slides the number to her. 

“Call me. If you'd like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a full story sometime this spring? We'll see


End file.
